Star-Cross Lovers
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: Percico & Jason/Leo. In a world that everyone is either a cat or a dog but still be people, they hate each other. Half-Blood High is one of the few that is co-op and a dog is confessing his love to a new cat in school. Another cat and dog is having a secret relationship that nobody knows. Everything goes into chaos. humor/drama
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I've been wanting to do a fanfic like this for a while. And I know, I have too much fanfics to write. I'll get to that. Enjoy :3_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Only the plot is mines. Mine mine mine xP_

* * *

He grabs onto the blonde boy's sleeve. "He's staring at me again Will." _Will_ look where his friend is looking at. Just a couple of yards away at a table, in a pack, is a boy with sea-green eyes and messy black hair staring at his friend. He catches Will's eyes and smile that stupid smile he always have. "He have that stupid dog smile again. Make him stop," the smaller plead.

Will look down to him. "Just don't look at him, Nico. Dogs love attention." Will went back to eating his lunch. Nico's ears twitch before going back to his own lunch.

Nico doesn't like it. Just being in a new co-op school for a month where dogs and cats learn together. There's not many schools like this. He have always attend a all cat school since he was in pre-k at 3 years old. Now at fourteen in tenth grade with his big sister and friends who's at less two years older. And yes, he is that smart. Then his dad got a promotion and move to his new spot, taking him and his sisters away from their all-cat-environment.

Even though they didn't have a friends over there, just bullies.

He's uncomfortable in this new environment. Not the school though. The cats stay with the cats and the dogs stay with the dogs. Only the teachers would push them together when it comes to group assignments. It's just having dogs all around him. They're even his neighbors.

His sisters doesn't like it either.

Then there's that dog. He's been staring at Nico since his first day here at Half-Blood High. There's irony in that name. Nico doesn't know his name. Something with a "P"?

"Hey, little bro." A girl with the same olive skin, dark hair, and dark brown eyes like Nico's, sits next to him. She leans in and kiss him on his head before pulling one of his ears. He pulls away as they twitch in responds.

"Bianca," Nico complains, "you know I don't like that."

Bianca laughs. "Why do you think I do that?" Nico huffs just when Will also laughs. He glare at his curly blonde friend. Will clear his throat to stop.

Two more cats sits at there table. A blonde boy and a girl with black, both with striking sky blue eyes. "That dog keep on staring at you Nico," the says the girl as she points behind her. "What did you do?" Bianca looks behind the female cat.

"Actually Thalia, nothing," Nico grumble.

"I know him," the other blonde says. "He's in my group project for social studies. His name is Perseus Jackson. He likes to go by Percy." He dig into his school lunch.

"Thanks for the info Jason," Will says. "Now we know his name." Will smile broadly. Jason shrug off the glare Nico gave.

Bianca elbow him. "Nico, behave." He stuff food in his mouth in responds.

"Hey Neeks!" A girl roughly sits next to him. "Did you did the math homework? I forgot to do it last night."

Nico nodded. "Hi Reyna. Its in my backpack." Reyna reach for the mesh black backpack. She digs into it. "Did you get into trouble with a dog?" Nico groan.

"Right," Thalia says, "it seems like it."

"But I didn't do anything," Nico groan out.

"You didn't say anything?" Will asks. Nico shook his head. The cats exchange looks. Will continue. "Did something? Be rude? Glare? Smack? Accidentally bump into him?" All of it, Nico shook his head. "Anything?!"

"Nothing! That's the thing. He have been staring at me since the first day here." Nico hang his head as his ears folded in.

The four cats around Nico look at each other before turning to the so-call dog, Percy. Percy doesn't notice the cats looking because of focusing on Nico. His ears are folded down along with his tail. He have this sad puppy face instead of the known stupid smile.

"Classes," Jason suddenly says. "What classes do you have with him?" Nico pick at his food.

"All of them except for social studies."

"Well, that sucks," Thalia blurted. Reyna slam the math homework on the table. "You took forever on that." Reyna roll her eyes in responds as she also takes out hers.

"Well," Reyna starts, "you have to talk to him about that staring problem or he's going to do that for the rest of your high school life." Reyna took a grape from his tray. "Don't blame, I'm hungry."

"You should stop forgetting your money then," Jason says. "Quick stealing from the young one, he needs food." Thalia then takes a grape from Nico. He let her. "Thalia!" She waves him off.

"Anyway," Nico continues, "I can't talk to a dog. That's embarrassing."

"Nico's right," Will agree. "It would be an embarrassment."

"Will," Bianca groan, "you're not supposed to agree." Will shrugs. Thalia and Reyna laugh.

Jason his head. "Not funny g-," Jason stop and look past Nico, so did Thalia and Will.

Nico went confuse. It seem like everything freeze and went silence. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He look over as a stuff a grape into his mouth. Nico froze. Right there stupidly smiling down to him is the very dog they are talking about, Percy Jackson. His ears perk up and tail wagging, showing how happy he is.

"Hey," he says. "My name's Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." Nico blink at him. The kitty can easily feel the tension in the atmosphere, but for some reason, this dog is clueless. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Wait, what?! Did Nico hear that right? He got to ask, he's not liking the tension at all. "Come again?"

Percy blinks. "Ah, sorry. Did I studder? I usually studder when I'm feeling nevous." Percy's smile became a little shy. Percy reach out and softly touch one of Nico's cat ears. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Nico's face became hot. He can't say NO to that but he's a _dog_. And Nico's a boy, how in hell a boy like him like _him_? Especially a cat in fact. Nico had crushes on other boys but still, they don't even know each other.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I'm in between stories but I got done with this first. Hope you enjoy._ Thank _you everyone! x3_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mine? In my lovely wonderland it is._

 ** _BTW:_** _I do have bad grammar and I'm working on it. Please forgive, but there are also writers out there that are even more worse than me. Remember that. I'm also leaving "stutter" as "studder" because someone was rude about it so yeah, he/she ruin it for everyone. I do not do rudeness. I also don't have a Beta or know how to do that. That's all. Enjoy._

* * *

"No."

Who said that?

Nico look back at Will to see his arms cross and sitting back in his seat. Did the curly blonde just answer for him?

"Why not?" he hear Percy question.

Nico watch Will. His blonde tail whip into the air, probably from anger. "First, you're a dog. There's no way that's going to happen. Even then, you don't even know Nico, you've just been staring at him this past month he's been here." He pause. "Don't you have a girlfriend in the first place?"

Nico look back at Percy. He didn't notice that everyone around them is also watching the conversation until now. Percy smile. "Annabeth broke up with me months ago. Anyway, those it matter that I'm a dog? I still like Nico."

"You know my name," Nico says in disbelief.

"Of course I do. You're in every single class I have." Percy pull a chair from the table behind them and sits between Nico and Reyna. Reyna scoot away from him. "I may not know him, but at less I know his name. That's better than any dog can get." He look at Nico. "And I can get to know you over time of dating you."

Nico can feel his face burning.

"Either way," Bianca comes in, "you are still a _dog._ There's no way my little brother would do something reckless like you dogs." Bianca bascially hiss that out. She's being the protective older sister like always.

"Doesn't matter, we all still people, right?" Everyone stares at him. Nobody have anything to say about that. How can you? They _are_ people. All of them. Percy stupid smile grew as his black, fluffy tail wag.

"Hey, Percy," Jason says finally, "Did you do your part of the project?"

"Yeah, do you want to see it?" Jason nodded. "I'll be back." Percy scratch under Nico's chin, making him purr, before leaving the group. They watch him walk to his group. Everyone watch.

"Nico, your tail is wagging," Thalia inform. Nico stops himself. That scratch was really good.

Nico look at the teachers at the front. They seem ready to pounce anytime if anything were to happen. Why is this happening to him?

"You're not doing it," Reyna quickly says. "This would be horrible if you do."

A boy that is sitting on the other side push himself between Will and Jason. "Please tell me you wouldn't," he plead. Nico open his mouth to say something.

"Of course he wouldn't," Jason interrupt. He look at the cat that seem to want to be involve. "Not a single right mind of a cat would say yes to a dog."

"A single right mind of a dog wouldn't even ask a cat to be his partner in the first place," says the random cat. Then he smiles real big. "I bet he just wants to mark his territory with a cat." They all went silent.

Will grabs the cat's face and shove him back. "You're not part of this conversation. Beat it." He protests but back off anyway.

"Thanks Willy," Thalia says. "I thought I was going to throw him back where he belongs. That damn big mouth." She mummer that last part into her hand.

"But what if he's right?" Jason asks. Nico sees the cat behind his two male friend, smirk at him. Nico shift in his seat. He's not liking this at all.

"Don't say that," Reyna says with a mouth full.

"Where did you get the food?" Bianca question. Reyna stop chewing and smile. Bianca glare. "Stop eating my little brother's food."

"Here you go Jason." Nico look at Percy who hand the papers to Jason. Percy smile down to him.

"Thanks Percy," Jason says. "Don't googly-eye the young cat." Jason read over the papers. Percy sits down while laughing a little.

Nico feel a pair of arms grab him around his waist and pulls him back. "You're not taking," Bianca hiss. Nico facepalm. "You're not making him your territory!" This got everyone's attention.

"My what?" Percy confuse. Of course, who wouldn't? Nico watch Percy slowly turn his gaze to him. "Make you my _what_?"

"Your _territory_ ," Bianca hiss once again. Nico open his mouth to say something but gets his mouth quickly cover by Reyna. She shakes her head to him. Nobody is just not letting him talk today.

"Umm," Percy starts. "I don't know what to say to that. I'm not going to make him my _territory._ What ever that means." He looks at Nico. Nico responds to pointing to the hand that is covering his mouth. "Nico haven't answer to my confession. Let him accept or reject me. Right?" Percy stupidly smile.

Nico watch him instead of his friends (and sister). This dog is letting a cat talk when the rest of the cats didn't. The hand is remove.

"What do you say, will you be my boyfriend?" Do all dogs have that same stupid smile? Nico can't stop looking at this dog.

He's so up-beat and happy. His tail is always wagging with his ears being too perking. All the classes he have with him, Percy is the class clown, getting everyone to smile. He even get the teacher to smile, cat or dog. The only one who doesn't smile is Nico. Percy is always trying his hardest to get the young cat to smile.

Nico's not comfortable with dogs around him. He's not comfortable sitting next to one. Working with one. Talking to one. Making eye contact. Touching. He's just not comfortable.

Nico opens his mouth to finally say something. "Sure, why not," Nico accept. A collective of gasps fill in the silence of the cafeteria.

Percy's tail wag faster and his smile somehow became more stupid. Is that possibly? "That's great. First thing first." It's quick. Percy pull Nico's hair away from his cheek and _lliiiick_ the pale olive cheek. Nico froze. He is _not_ liking this!

It's slimy and wet!

Everycat in the cafeteria gag in disgust. Some dogs started to laugh.

"Oh my god!" Reyna shouts.

"What the fuck Percy!" yell Jason as he bang the papers on the table.

Percy sweetly smile only at Nico. " _Now_ , you're my _territory._ "

Bianca stood up. At the same time, she kick right for Percy's manhood. She's also quick. When Percy bend over, Bianca grab said dog's head and bang it against her knee. That's when the teachers come in.

What have Nico got himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** We all wish for it, right?_

* * *

Percy's not here. He probably went home. After getting nut kick then your head smash into someone's knee, anyone would go home. Who in the right mind wouldn't?

"Jason!" a dog pop in the seat next to him. "Is it true what Percy did?" Jason nod. "And what happen to him? Wait, did the cat say yes?" He's bouncing in his seat, all hype for the info.

"Leo, you are way too hyper for this," Jason told him. Leo shift in his desk and sits criss-cross. He starts bouncing. "Too hyper."

"What do you expect, Jason? Him to sleep?" a cat ask. She sits in the desk on the other side of Jason.

"Actually Piper, yes," Jason reply.

Leo smack Jason's arm. "Hey, that's mean." Jason watch Leo as he puff out his cheeks in anger. He pats them.

"Good boy."

"What was that for?" Piper ask. Jason shrug. "Come on, let's do our project."

"It's not a project," Leo states. "It's just a huge package that made us to be in groups." Leo roll his eyes. "And Percy have the other piece."

"Actually," Jason says as he reach into his backpack, "I have his." He puts it on his desk. Leo grabs it. His curly, fluffy tail wag. Jason grabs it and let his hand go through the dark curls. "Did you do yours at less?"

"Nope, not one question," he answers back.

"Mr. Grace," the teach calls. He wheel himself to him. "Please don't playfully play the young dog's tail."

Leo look at him. "It's okay Mr. Brunner, I'm used to it." The all famous big smile of his slap on his face. Leo's different from Percy's, it's not stupid looking. Mr. Brunner gives a small smile and wheel himself to another group.

Jason let's go of the tail. He can feel Piper's eyes on him. Glaring and stabbing. Daggers everywhere. He look at Piper. Smiling big and happy. "You did your part Jason?" He nods.

Jason pulls his own out on the desk. Leo also takes that. "Leo, really?" Leo smirk at him. His smirks on the other hand, looks stupid. Jason reach out and pull one of his doggy ears.

"Ow, Jason," Leo whimper. "Stop doing that." He wave him away. "Shoo kitty." Then Jason went for it. He lick the dog's brown cheek. "Jason!" Everyone turn to them. Nobody was paying attention and don't know why Leo yell.

"Jason, oh may god," Piper gasp. "Why did you do that?" Jason sits back.

He shrug. "Beats me. It was just a whim." Jason watch Leo rub his cheek.

"Whim on my puppy ass," Leo respond.

Jason roll his eyes. "Please, it's not like-" someone sits in front of him. Jason sees Percy stupidly smiling. He have a ice pack on his forehead, another one in his other hand, and cotton balls stuff in his nose. Percy place the other pack on his private.

"Damn Percy, you look like you met hell," one of the dogs behind him says. Percy smile at him.

"I feel like I fell in hell," Percy says. They both laugh.

"Percy," Jason calls. Percy turn to him. Jason points to his own nose. "What happen to your nose? Bianca didn't do that part, did she?"

Percy shakes his head. "No. Bianca got sent home. I had a choice to go home, too, but I have two more classes with Nico. This," he point to his nose, "I got from Reyna when I sat in her seat that's in front of Nico. She didn't even say a word." Percy laugh like it's a everyday thing.

Jason sigh. That's Reyna. Sneaking up to attack.

"I did see Leo get lick by Jason," Percy whisper. Leo groan as he return to wiping his cheek. Percy laugh.

"It's not funny Perce," Leo remark. "His tongue hurts."

Piper roll her eyes. "Oh you're being over dramatic Leo," she says. Leo stick out his tongue to her. Piper smirk. "I'll lick you." Leo slip his tongue back in.

"Does it really hurts?" ask Percy.

"Yeah," Piper reply. "Cats tongue are rough for cleaning purposes."

Jason sees one of Percy's brow quirk up. "Percy," Jason calls, "have you ever see an actual cat clean themselves?" Percy shook his head. All three of them sigh out loud.

Percy lean forward. "What was that? You all did it at the same tme. That's never a good thing." Percy stare at them. None of them said, or show, anything of what that meant. "Jason, lick me."

Jason straighten up. "What?"

"I didn't studder. _Lick me._ " Percy starts crawling on the desks. He have this really big stupid grin plaster on his face.

Jason tries to get out of his seat. "Are you crazy?!" All the eyes look at them. He can see Piper shaking her head while Leo is just staring. Percy is getting closer. "Get away Percy. I mean it."

"Come on. I need to be prepare of what a cat's tongue feels like."

"And that's why you have a boyfriend that is a cat to help you," Piper smart mouth to him. Percy completely ignore the cat. He gets closer to Jason.

"Mr. Jackson, please get down," Mr. Brunner calls. Then Leo starts laughing. Everydog have join the laugh and others starts whooping.

"Shut it Leo," Jason says. He's failing a tons of trying to get out of this dumb seat. Why are the chairs attach to the damn desk?! "I mean it Percy!"

"Or what?" Percy grin widen. Jason's tail whip in the air. He went for it. Right in the eye.

 _~Cats & Dogs~_

Jason sees Leo run to him. He bounce happily in front of the cat. "Hey kitty," Leo greets as he tippy-toe to give a peck on the lips.

Jason smile. He bend down and lick the doggy's nose. Leo rub it. "Hello to you too, pup." Leo wag his tail. Jason held out his hand. "Ready to go?"

Leo nod. "Mines?" This time Jason nod. Leo jump in excitement. "Can I be on top?" Jason drop his hand.

"Is that all you think about?"

Leo frown. "Don't look at me like I'm the horny one just 'cause I'm the dog. You're the one that been secretly spanking my behind and sexually harassing my tail and also that lick in class." Leo wave a finger in front of Jason's face. "You only do that if you want to do that."

Jason kick the ground. "At less nobody notice."

Leo cross his arms. "Piper always does. And Thalia also." Jason sigh in frustration.

He grabs Leo's forearm and push him against the wall. Jason cage Leo on the wall from behind. Leo yelp. "I can take you right now," he roughly whisper into the smaller's ear.

Leo scroff. "No you wouldn't." He's cocky. Jason takes a hand away from the wall to place on Leo's waist. He slowly makes his hand up the red shirt. Leo jolted at the touch. "I'll punch you in the eye like you did to Percy if you don't stop."

"At less he got to go home this time." Jason place his hand on Leo's stomach. "And anyway, you let me do it here last time." Slowly, his hand glide down to the pants.

Leo huff. "I know you to well that you ain't going to do it here again unless ypu want to get caught again." Jason sigh as he back off. "And anyway, I was really horny that day." Jason snicker at that.

He lean on the wall that Leo is still facing to. "Both of those are true. I love teasing you you know." Leo huff. Jason face him. "Do you just want to stay here and talk?" Leo gives off a huge smile and nod. Jason watch As Leo takes off his backpack and throw it on the ground. He sits on it.

Leo pat the ground next to him. "Come, sit."

Jason obey. He sits shoulder touch to Leo. "How did I become the dog?" Leo grabs his hand. Jason lay his head on the curly's head. Both their ears twitch when they collide. Jason can hear Leo's tail thumping against the cement floor. "Lets just sit here like this quietly. It feels nice." Leo laugh. There's no way Leo would sit there quietly.

Leo starts talking right away. Jason listen to every word.

It's been like this. Ever since they were in third grade. First, it was the fact that they have to hind their friendship which was really hard since Leo don't think before he talk. They would secretly meet each other, play, talk, and other annoying things that Leo wanted to do. Just like in this alley where they meet up, ten feet away from the school.

One day, Leo decided to drag Jason to his home. The blonde kitty was against the idea. Then he found out that Leo's guardian, his older brother, was okay that his friend is a cat. His big sister didn't mind either. They kept it a secret.

It wasn't 'til eighth grade when they started doing it. At first it was experiments to each other, but the male teenage hormones grew. It's how Thalia and Piper found out in ninth grade when they found them in the same alley doing their own deed. The girls scream then the boys. It all end with Jason getting yelled at by the girls.

Jason and Leo didn't started dating 'til the middle of their sophomore year. Last year.

What they didn't know that someone is watching them. Has been watching since the beginning of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _Hey everyone. Sorry for the long, horrible wait. I had some family problem. And, of course, my writing block. I dislike the block. Now here is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I am also debating on either to continue on_ From the Sky _or not. I am going to continue the others but that one, I have trouble on how I should continue the story. I'll stare at my draft and nothing comes to me. So I don't know. I may discontinue it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. :3_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own any characters, only the story plot is mines._ _  
_

* * *

Nico hand the paper to Will. He watch him look over it before giving it back. "I still don't understand the problem," Will says.

Nico groan. "I'm not explaining myself for the bazillion time Will," Nico responds. Will may be smart but he's horrible in math.

"UNO!"

Both cats look over to the group of both cats and dogs playing UNO together. Which is really a rare sight to see. A dog name Leo, slam his last card on the pile before taking all the candy to himself that they all gamble for that fourth round. His fluffy, dark curly tail wag. The others groan and dump their cards on the table.

"He's cheating!" Thalia yells.

Reyna stood from her seat as she points at the dog. "Strip dog," she commands. The others watch the doggy's expression turn nervous.

Leo wave his hands in front of them. "Come on, I didn't cheat," he nervously smile to them.

Another cat jumps from her seat, name Piper. A friend from Jason. "You're hiding the cards. I know you a little too well."

Nico sees his little sister Hazel, who's sitting next to Leo, scoots away from him. Closer to a big dog name Frank, who scoots closer to Percy. Percy in responds pat Fank's head. Nico don't really talk to the big doggy and he doesn't really talk; Nico like the fact that Frank keeps a nice distance from the girls. Unlike Leo, who loves to get really close to them.

"He was mostly putting down the green cards," Frank deep voice came out. Nico also found out that whenever Frank does talk, it's either to Percy or to mess with Leo. Leo send a 'really?' look to him. Frank shrugs. "He could have gotten them on purpose when he shuffle the cards."

Leo points to Frank. "Hey! That's just plain mean." Frank just shrug.

Somebody snap their fingers in front of Nico just when the cats tackle the poor pup. Leo starts laughing. "Stop it girls! That tickles!" Everyone moves away from them. "Jason! Help!" For some reason, he's really close to Jason.

Nico look back to Will. Will smile. "Finally you came back. Thought you never were." Will chuckle as Nico sticks out his tongue. Will shove his math homework to Nico. "Is this right?"

Nico look over the problem. Somebody sits besides him. "Yeah, that's right." He hands it back. Will smiles at the fact he finally get the answer. "You need help on your homework too?" Nico look over to the person besides him.

Percy shook his head. "You already help me in class. I just want to see what my little kitten is doing." Percy raise his hand to Nico but pull it away. That's only because Nico can see Bianca and Will glaring daggers at him and by Nico's guess, Percy can probably feel them stabbing.

Nico huff. "As you can see, I'm helping Will with his math homework while I try to read." Nico grabs the bookmark from underneath his book and slap it in between the pages. He close his book. He notice that once Percy have his attention on Nico, he won't stop bothering him. Nico turn to Percy, giving all of his attention. "So what is it?"

Percy smile. "I just want your attention. Thank you for giving it to me." Nico can feel his face heating up. He looks away from the dog. "Aww, you're blushing. Let me see. I want to see how cute you look." Nico kick Percy off the bench and went back to his book.

He is not dealing with this dog's silliness. Ever since yesterday, everyone have been watching the pair. Both teachers and students. Nico hates the attention he is getting. Why did he say yes in the first place?

Should have rejected him.

Grover pats Percy's head. "You're okay Percy." Nico open his book and continue reading.

Percy gets back on the bench. "Sorry," he says. He sits back next to Nico. Percy doesn't say anything. Which is good. Nico can finally focus on the book.

The noise from the table of both species gets louder as they start another game of UNO. Nico can perfectly hear Leo yell, "I have doggy biscuits!" In which Percy perks up from his spot.

Percy turn to Nico, tail wagging. "You don't have to ask me," Nico says. "I'm not your owner." Nico turn a page. Percy bounce off the bench, peck a kiss on Nico's cheek and set himself in the next table. Nico can feel his face turn pink. "Be quiet Will." Will hum.

"Nico," he look over to Bianca, "we got to go. Its almost time for us to make dinner." Hazel stuff all her candy she won at the beginning into her bag before zipping it. Nico stuff his book into his.

"See you tomorrow Will," Nico wave bye. Passing by Percy, Nico pats his head.

It's quiet between them three as they walk through the school to the front. Nico likes quiet but this is awkward and scary. Even from Bianca.

"So," Hazel cut the silence, "Percy have a really bad blackeye. How did he got that?" She pop a jolly rancher in her mouth.

"Reyna punch him yesterday for sitting in her seat," Nico reply. Bianca snicker.

"How did that look like?" Bianca question.

Nico punch the air in front of him. "In one fluent motion that came out of nowhere." Both Hazel and Bianca guffaw. The little black cat himself couldn't help to smile. "No talking nor warning."

They laugh for a bit.

"So why?" Bianca question.

"Why Reyna punch Percy?" Hazel respond.

Bianca shakes her head. "No." She look at Nico. "Why agree to a dog? He isn't even a big breed and you're not comfortable around them."

Nico sigh. "You can easily say it's teenage rebellion. Or that everyone else didn't let me answer rightfully so I answer the opposite." Hazel ears fold back. "I'm sorry. It is my responsibility for going out with a dog."

"Could have said no and maybe go out with a high breed cat," Bianca says.

"Like Jason, he's a lion," Hazel respond.

"Or Will. A leopard," Bianca scoff.

Nico let out a heavy sigh. "I get it. Just don't tell dad."

"Of course not," both sisters say at the same time.

"We could have told him yesterday," Hazel says.

Bianca open the gate to their house. "We didn't want to see how mad he'll get." Both Nico and Hazel nervously laugh as they hurry to the house.

* * *

Percy runs into his home with a bag of treats.

"Dad!" Percy sees him in the livingroom grading a stack of tests. He jumps on the couch next to the older dog. The dad bounce a little from the action. Percy wave the bag of treats in front of his dad's face. "I've got doggy biscuits!" Percy's dad laugh.

His dad look up to him from the tests. "And what is the reason for you telling me?" His voice relax and smooth as he talks.

Percy smile broadly. "So we can share." Percy open the brand new bag and hold them out to his father. He's so glad that he won this from Leo. Even seeing the little doggy's face after the loss is a huge prize to win.

Percy's dear old dad scratch his salt and pepper head. "Okay, but I'm not eating a lot. This will spoil my appetite." He reach in and grab a cookie. Percy watch his dad eat the biscuit. He hum. "This is delicious. What flavour is it?"

Percy look at the bag. "Strawberry and banana." Dad nods. He reach in for another one.

"Go ahead Percy, eat one."

Percy's smile turn nervous. He squeeze the bag softly. "You sure dad?"

He nods. "Yes. It won't be like that time. As long you eat them slowly -not all at once- you will be all right. Right Sally?"

"That's right." Percy turn around to see his mother walk in the room. She sits herself down next to Percy. Sally reach into the bag and grab a biscuit while rubbing her seven month pregnant belly. "Just eat one for now. It won't hurt you."

Percy's smile goes back to his natural easy smile. "Okay, only one," he mostly tells himself. Percy reach in the bag and grab a cookie.

He always love to eat doggy biscuits. Percy wish to eat them all day, every day. Except he did try to when he was younger. Percy ate two whole bags within less than a hour. Any dog child who did this would be hyper and wild from the sweet biscuits they have eaten. Not Percy. Percy immediately start throwing it up in five minutes , wishing he didn't eat those delicious cookies. He have been taken to the family doctor in the hospital and gotten his stomach pump. He learn to eat them slowly, one at a time, or his stomach wouldn't take it.

Percy still get a little nervous when it comes to doggy biscuits. Even though they are delicious.

Percy place the bag on the coffee table, beside the stack of tests. His dad reach for it. Sally's foot came to view and push the bag away from his reach. "You already had two, Mr. Paul Blofis. You are going to spoil your appetite."

Percy chuckle at the pout Paul gives. "Aww, c'mon Sally. One more." He wiggle his fingers toward the bag.

Sally laughs. "No. Go back to grading." Paul nods and obey. Percy pats his father's back. "Hand me the bag sweety." Percy gives her the biscuits. She starts eating them. "Food is almost ready sweetheart. We are having lasagna." Sally scratch Percy behind the ear.

Percy lean in to the touch. "Yum. Lasagna." His tail wags, hitting the couch behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_** _Sorry for the long wait, like usual. Here's a bit on history. Enjoy. :3_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _do I own? I wish_

* * *

It is weird how this world came to be.

It have all started by an accidental experiment a scientist made on testing human and animals through bonding. She didn't mean to combine the two, she just wanted to see if they can communicate better. She started between humans and felines since felines can be a little difficult most of the time.

The first test subjects was a lion and a simple man who just got fired from Walmart who didn't care about his life anymore. It started out simple. Contact. Trying to pet the lion without losing anything. They soon became close over a period of months. Then the tests. Needles and samples and all that scientific stuff.

All of a sudden, they combine. The scientist went in one morning to find the Walmart guy with both lion's ears and tail. The guy didn't know what happen either. He decided to sleep with his lion friend that previous night and woke up alone with different ears and a tail and a wild instinct to hunt for food.

The scientist made many tests. She didn't find any answer to this mystery happening. Many other scientists and doctors have come to help to find a solution to just what happen. He soon made in the media. Then all of the sudden, all the people who own cats combine together. People who work with bigger breeds in zoos combine. Then the K-9 species join.

There were a girl who combine with her pet snake, unfortunately she died within five days.

Nobody knew what happen. Nobody really did find the solution. People in the science field says it's a evolution base on the DNA tests they have gather. Religion folks says it God's doing. Others says, "What the _fuck_ just happen?!"

This happened for half a decade. Then they found out about the difference within the species. High, medium, and low breed. The bigger the cat or dog breed is, the higher their wild animal instinct they are close to. The smaller they are, the lower of the instinct, closer to the human instinct. Medium are in the middle obvious. Then a decade later, the population went down.

With more tests, they found out that men can get pregnant from a gene that was developed from the animal part of the DNA. Those men can have heat once a month like a girl's period to help them get pregnant. Only certain men have it. And the girls, many of them don't have reproductive systems. Also that, babies can only be made within their own species. Feline with feline. K-9 with K-9. Cat cat. Dog dog. Passing down each animal DNA to the next human baby.

Each baby coming out with feline or k-9 ears and tail.

"JASON!"

Jason snap out of his thoughts and turn to his twin sister.

Thalia's brows furrow together in frustration. "What the heck? I've been calling you for, I don't know how long, and you're just sitting there muttering to yourself. What are you muttering?"

Jason wipe his face with both hands. He look up to the park, seeing all the cats and dogs talking but not with each other. The only cat and dog talking to each other in the whole damn park is Leo and Piper in line for the ice cream truck. "I didn't know I was muttering." Thalia hum in annoyance. "I was memorizing how the feline/k-9 world came to be and the other facts for the upcoming history test."

Thalia groan. "Really? You should already know that by heart. They been teaching us that since kidergarden." She cross her arms under her breast. Her face soften. "Where did you left off?"

"The reproductive part."

Thalia's face turn back into frustration. Jason couldn't help to smile. "God, I don't understand that what-so-ever. How does a animal DNA erase a girl's reproductive system and then somehow guys have it. What happen there?" Thalia put her head back to the bench and groan. "Animal instinct and DNA. Ugh." Jason laugh. Its only okay to laugh when Thalia says this since she is one of the girls that wasn't born with a reproductive system. She's glad that she doesn't have to deal with the periods unlike Piper, but Thalia does enjoy kids. "What happen after that?"

Jason's smile slip. "Segregation." Thalia's head came down and both their eyes find Leo who is now talking to a girl with brown almond eyes. "Let's not talk about that." Thalia nod. After the people found out about the baby making. Many felines have decided to seperate themselves from the dogs. Something about that their combine came first and should be more respected.

You can say history repeated itself, just in a different way like usual.

It's only been a century since segregation been outlaw but many felines are, what you can say, racist toward dogs. Many places are still segregating for "privacy".

"You're muttering to yourself again," Thalia inform. Jason lick his lips and smile. "Don't worry about the test. You'll ace it no matter what." Thalia playfully push her twin. They both laugh. "Anyway, who's that girl Leo is talking to?"

Jason look at Leo. "Oh, that's Calypso Nightshade. Leo's friend." Thalia tilt her head at the dog. "Don't say anything."

Thalia turn to Jason. "Don't you see that look she's giving?"

Of course Jason can see. He even see the worry look Piper gives whenever she glance at him. Jason can see the dreamy look in Calyspo's eyes and the flirt in her smile. The way she twirl her feet in happiness. Or the way she pull her brown hair back behind her ears then twist them in her fingers. Jason knows fully well how Calyspo looks at Leo.

Luckily Leo isn't quick to realise someones else's feelings.

Jason smile to Thalia. "I'm not worry at all. I know that Leo will always be mine."

Thalia laughs. Her dark hair blowing in the wind. "Oh man Jace. I didn't expect that. Wow. Who's the little girl?"

Jason turn back to Leo to see him pick up a puppy girl from the ground and throw her up in the air. "Calsypo's little sister, Zoë." As soon Zoë is back in Leo's hands, she start kicking at him. Leo only laughs. "She hate boys."

"That's a strong word." Calyspo waves to the lion twins. They wave back. Thalia place a elbow on Jason's shoulder then cross her legs. The twins continue watching the interaction. "What else is on your mind?

Jason take a glance to Thalia. "Nothing."

"Don't lie little bro."

"We're only five minutes apart."

"Be quiet." Jason nod. "You always mutter little things to yourself when you're worried about something else. What is going on in that lion's head of yours?"

Jason look down to his hands. "Leo haven't had his first heat yet."

"Wait, he have that gene?" Jason nod. "And not a single heat?" A shake to the blond's mane.

"I'm just worried when he finally gets it, it'll come as a shockwave. Especially since he is a chihuahua."

"And they have unfortunately high heats." Thalia let out a heavy sigh, as if she is the trouble boyfriend. "How long have you known this?"

"About three years." Jason finally looks up to see Leo and Piper coming back with ice cream. Leo catch Jason's eyes and gives the biggest smile to him. Jason smile back. Got to love those smiles.

"I don't know how to advice you. Only to wait and see." That's what Jason is afraid.

 _~Love is Love~_

Leo jumps on Jason's bed in excitement. "Is it my turn now?" Jason sits next to him. Leo crawl on the lion's lap. "It got to be my turn now." Jason laugh. Leo lean in to attach their faces together. Brown hands slip through soft blond hair, slightly touching the lion's ears. Tan muscular hands tenderly slide across the small waist to the back.

These hands seem to always know where to go.

Jason lick Leo's lips, a signal to open. Leo obey. The doggy jump at the touch of a rough tongue againts his; but he moan. He loves it. Jason's hands goes down. Leo yelp into the sloppy kiss as the lion laughs. "Go ahead and laugh Jace, not like I don't like it," Leo smile out.

Jason lay down, "That's right." Leo slides his butt down to Jason's upper thighs. The puppy starts to unbutton Jason's pants. Jason watch Leo licks his lips in excitement. "I've been wondering," Jason starts, Leo hum in responds, "when are you going to have your heat?"

Leo stops his left hand from going down the lion's pants. Brown meets blue. "My heat?" Jason nod. Leo pull his hands back to his own lap. He slump onto the tone lap. "I don't know. Why are you wondering about that?"

Jason picks himself up on his elbows. "I'm just worrying, that's all."

Leo tilt his and smirk. "Worrying? What are you afraid of Grace? That my heat would attract a bunch of mutts and do the hippity-hoppity with me?"

"Hippity-hoppity?" Jason shakes his head. "That's not what I mean. I-"

"Jason," Leo laughs. Jason blush. "We both know that doesn't happen. That's something out of a fanfiction."

"I know. Heats for guys are like periods but no blood. Only the formation of a uterus once a month." Jason lays back down. "I don't know what I'm thinking. Let's just continue."

Leo gets off of Jason. "No way. Now I'm curious when I'm suppose to start."

"Leo," Jason tries to call back the pup.

"I'm going to call Apollo. He probably knows the answer."

Jason watch Leo grab one of their phones. "Leo, come here." Jason pats his lap. _"Leo~."_ Leo waves Jason away as he speaks into the phone. Jason lays back down, regreting on the heat subject. Now he have to take care of it by himself.


End file.
